1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer controlled heating and cooling apparatus for an automobile and more particularly pertains to heating and cooling an interior of an automobile prior to a user's entrance with a timer controlled heating and cooling apparatus for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, heating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating a variety of mediums including automobiles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,386 to Kephart discloses a programmable timer power switch unit with emergency override reset.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,376 to Parmley discloses a telephone automatic car starter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,246 to Mori discloses a preheat timer for use in oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,663 to Kanesaka discloses a warming apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,287 to Richards discloses a remote control car heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,887 to Sammut discloses a timer controlled vehicle heater.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a timer controlled heating and cooling apparatus for an automobile for heating and cooling an interior of an automobile prior to a user's entrance.
In this respect, the timer controlled heating and cooling apparatus for an automobile according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating and cooling an interior of an automobile prior to a user's entrance.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved timer controlled heating and cooling apparatus for an automobile which can be used for heating and cooling an interior of an automobile prior to a user's entrance. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.